


Fiancé, I Guess?

by camichats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Renfri accidentally gets it into her step-mother's head that she and Geralt are engaged. Now she needs to get Geralt to agree to pretend for a while.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Renfri | Shrike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Fiancé, I Guess?

Renfri was his best friend. Jaskier was also his best friend, but he was supposed to be the stupid one, and Renfri the smart one. This morning, Jaskier had elected to _not_ flirt with his ethics professor, which should've been his clue that she was going to do something completely batshit. 

Geralt stared at her. "What?" 

Renfri grimaced, then crossed her arms and leaned them on the table. "I was home for Yule." 

Yeah, he knew that, get to the part about why he needed to pretend they were not only in a relationship, but engaged. 

"And my-" her expression twisted further "-lovely stepmother was talking about one of the partners at her firm having this wonderful son that I 'just had to meet'." 

"So you told her we were engaged." 

"No, I told her we spent too much time together for me to have time for a high class boyfriend. And she said that in that case, I could marry you then, and I said I would." Renfri paused, chewing on her tongue a bit. "So... we're having a summer wedding. My father insists on paying for your suit because he wants to get good wedding pictures out of it." 

"You have got to be joking." 

"We're not going to actually get married," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'll cancel the day before, waste all their money, and they won't try to inflict that on anyone they work with for fear of embarrassing themselves further." 

"That's a shit plan." 

She raised an eyebrow. "Have you got a better one?" 

"Tell them to fuck off." 

"I have. Repeatedly. She ignores anything I say that she doesn't care for." 

"She doesn't care for me," he said. Renfri knew him well enough to know that yes, he'd help her out with just about anything, but putting on a fucking tailored suit? Posing for pictures? _Smiling_ for them? And what if he was expected to act all sappy? He couldn't do that. He'd tried once, and it had made him feel like a fucking jester-- pretty sure he'd looked the part too. 

"You scare her. And if there's anyone that's going to get her off my back about this, it's you." 

Geralt sighed, considering saying no. But Renfri had this look in her eyes, like he was the only one that could help her, and even if someone else could, she'd still want him. "I'm not threatening her." 

"You don't have to," she said, starting to grin because she knew she'd won. "Just stand there like you always do, and don't flinch if I kiss you." 

He jerked, eyes wide as he stared at her. 

She pointed at him with one hand. "Like that." She tucked the hand under her chin and looked at him expectantly. 

"No." 

Renfri didn't say anything, just continued to look at him. 

He shook his head and looked back at the illustration in front of him. This was going to be shit to ink. When was Istredd going to learn his style worked best for sketching and not an inked, polished version. Geralt had tried to tell him that, and all he got were more sketches in the same style. He added a layer and got three lines down before he sighed. "Fine. A few kisses. That's it." Anything more and he'd go crazy trying to act like he didn't want it as badly as he did. 

* * *

Renfri gasped as her back hit the wall, and she surged up to meet his lips in another fierce kiss. His hand was firm at her hip, and she was pretty sure he could pick her up and not strain himself. His other hand was in her hair, the waves falling over his fingers until they were buried. "Are we really- ah _fuck_ \- going to fuck in my parent's house?" 

"She was pissing me off," he growled. 

"Not complaining," she said, head tilting back as he bit at her neck. 

They were sort of- okay not sort of, they _were_ grinding on each other in the hallway when her father interrupted. "Oh my," he exclaimed, like he was the dad in a PG movie. "I didn't mean to intrude, though it is nice to see the passion is still alive." 

Geralt clenched his jaw and leaned back a little. Not enough to be socially appropriate, because the last thing he wanted was to flash the tent in his pants. 

"We're getting married, why wouldn't the passion be alive?" she said with a breathless laugh, trying to reorient herself for a conversation with her father since apparently he wasn't going to walk away and leave them to it. 

"Oh I don't know," he mused with a shrug. "I suppose since you've been pining after him since high school, I was afraid you wouldn't enjoy yourself when it finally happened." 

" _Father_ ," she hissed, cheeks heating in embarrassment. 

"I'm only saying that I'm glad you're happy. Ahem, with that being said, perhaps you could put off your... happiness for a bit longer so we can choose a color scheme? I will take care of the minor details after that, as I know you would choose a much smaller venue for yourself." 

Renfri cleared her throat. "Yeah, we'll- we'll be right down." 

"Thank you, my dear. Geralt," he said with a nod, then he left. 

Maybe Geralt wouldn't read too much into- "The fuck did he mean 'since high school'?" 

Damn. She pursed her lips. "Nothing? A flight of fancy to make this more romantic?" She didn't even bother trying to make it sound like the truth. 

"Renfri." 

She swallowed, averting her eyes. "I... may have had a crush on you before we graduated. Stupid enough to tell my father about it since I thought you were moving when the year ended." 

"Liar." 

Her eyes flicked up to meet his. "In general," she admitted quietly, "but not that part." She leaned up, kissing him again. Much softer than before, their mouths molding against each other's. "Let's get downstairs." 

He caught her hand when she moved away. 

"Maybe I brought you up to my evil step-mother with the hopes my father would overhear and draw the conclusion that we were involved. No crime in that." 

"No crime," he agreed. "Complicated way of getting me." 

"Have I? Got you, that is?" 

"Hmm." 

Renfri grinned, knowing that meant yes. 


End file.
